Toku Foot Soldiers Gallery
A gallery of the foot solider Kaijin that appeared throughout Tokusatsu history. The foot soldiers(or grunts, henchmen, combatants) play a key role in tokusatsu as the, usually, silent followers of an evil organization whose only purpose is to serve the main villains. Kamen Rider Shocker Combatman.jpeg|Shocker Combatmen from Kamen Rider Gel-Shocker Combatmen.jpeg|Gel-Shocker Combatmen from Kamen Rider Destron Combatmen.jpg|Destron Combatmen from Kamen Rider V3 G.O.D. Warfare Agents .jpg|G.O.D. Warfare Agents from Kamen Rider X Red Followers .jpg|Red Followers from Kamen Rider Amazon Black Followers .jpg|Black Followers from Kamen Rider Amazon Black Satan Soldiers.jpg|Black Satan Soldiers from Kamen Rider Stronger Delza Army Corps Staff (Officer Steel Troopers).jpg|Delza Army Corps Staff (Officer Steel Troopers) from Kamen Rider Stronger Ari Commandos.jpg|Ari Commandos from Kamen Rider Skyrider Skull Assassination Squad.jpg|Skull Assassination Squad from Kamen Rider Skyrider Dogma Fighters.jpg|Dogma Fighters from Kamen Rider Super-1 Dogma Bodyguards.jpg|Dogma Bodyguards from Kamen Rider Super-1 Jin Fighters.jpg|Jin Fighters from Kamen Rider Super-1 Combat-Roids(Original).png|Combat-Roids from Kamen Rider ZX Combat-Roids.png|Combat-Roids from Taisen Spider Mutants.jpg|Spider Mutants from Kamen Rider Black Chaps.jpeg|Chaps from Kamen Rider Black RX Formica Pedes.jpg|Formica Pedes from Kamen Rider Agito Darkroaches.jpg|Darkroaches from Kamen Rider Blade AlbiRoaches.jpg|AlbiRoaches from Kamen Rider Blade Makamou Ninja Group from Kamen Rider Hibiki.jpg|Makamou Ninja Group from Kamen Rider Hibiki Early Salis.jpg|Early Salis from Kamen Rider Kabuto End Salis.jpg|End Salis from Kamen Rider Kabuto Mutation Salis.jpg|Mutation Salis from Kamen Rider Kabuto Native Salis.jpg|Native from Kamen Rider Kabuto Rat Fangire.jpg|Rat Fangire from Kamen Rider Kiva Masquerade Dopants(Full profil).png|Masquerade Dopants from Kamen Rider W Masked Soldiers(Kamen Rider W).png|Masked Soldiers from Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel Stardust Ninja Dustards.jpg|Stardust Ninja Dustards from Kamen Rider Fourze Ghoul.png|Ghouls from Kamen Rider Wizard Soldier Ant Amazon from Amazons(Ant).jpg|Soldier Ant Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazons Ganma Assault.png|Ganma Assault from Kamen Rider Ghost Ganma Commando.png|Ganma Commando From Kamen Rider Ghost Bugster Virus.jpeg|Bugster Virus from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Guardian.jpeg|Guardian From Kamen Rider Build Kasshin.png|Kasshin from Kamen Rider Zi-O TrilobiteMagia.png| Trilobite Magia From Kamen Rider Zero-One Dodo Magia Hina.png|Dogo Magia Chick From Kamen Rider Zero-One Super Sentai Zolders.jpeg|Zolders From Himitsu Sentai Goranger Crimerstill.jpg|Crimers From JAKQ Dengekitai Cutmen.jpeg|Cutmen From Battle Fever J Dustlers.jpg|Dustlers From Denshi Sentai Denziman Cotpotros.jpeg|Cotpotros From Gosei Sentai Dairanger Imps.jpeg|Imps from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Inda Indaves(Gray alien).jpg|Indaver from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Inda Dave Red(Gray alien).png|Dave Red from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Champ 0 Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero(Bull).png|Champ 0 Cow-Type All-Purpose Weapon Zero from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Deathworm(Mongolian Death Worm).png|Deathworm from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Metal Deathworm(Mongolian Death Worm).png|Metal Deathworm from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Bossworm(Mongolian Death Worm).png|Bossworm from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Pordermen.jpeg|Porderman From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keikatsu Sentai Patranger Modified Porderman(Skull,Safe).png|Modified Porderman From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keikatsu Sentai Patranger Modified Porderman(Red)(Skull,Safe).png|Red Modified Porderman From Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs Keikatsu Sentai Patranger Drunn Soldiers.jpeg|Drunn Soldiers From Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Metal Heroes Crusher.jpeg|Crushers from Uuchu Keiji Gavan Fightrow.jpeg|Fightrow from Uuchu Keiji Sharivan Soldier Miraclers.jpeg|Soldier Miraclers from Uuchu Keiji Shaider Commander from Megabeast Empire 1.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 2.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 3.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 4.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 5.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 6.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 7.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 8.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 9.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 10.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 11.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 12.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 13.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 14.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Commander from Megabeast Empire 15.jpg|Commander from Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Kinclons.jpeg|Kinclons From Jikuu Senshi Spielban AASLFs.jpg|Shadow Light Fighters from Choujinki Metalder Bird Ninja Karasutengu.jpeg|Bird Ninja Karasutengu from Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Masques.jpeg|Masques from Kidou Keiji Jiban SecretSocietyQ.jpg|Secret Society Q from Tokkei Winspector Saburo Murata with clones.png|Saburo Murata clones from Tokkei Winspector Kyodai Heroes Mecha-Robo.jpeg|Mecha-Robo from Super Robot Red Baron Armies of Steel.jpeg|Army of Steel from Super Robot Red Baron Robot Empire Soldiers.jpeg|Robot Empire Soldiers from Super Robot Mach Baron Scorpion Army Ninja.jpeg|Scorpion Army Ninja from Majin Hunter Mitsurugi Gross Seijin.jpeg|Gross Seijin from Jumborg Ace Satan Gohne’s Gross Seijin.jpeg|Satan Gohne’s Gross Seijin Other Tokusatsu Phantom Soldiers.jpeg|Phantom Soldiers from Inazuman Traitor Phantom Soldiers.jpeg|Traitor Phantom Soldiers From Inazuman(Last Episode) Black Buraza.jpeg|Black Buraza From Inazuman Despar Soldier.jpeg|Despar Soldiers From Inazuman Flash Antmen.jpeg|Antmen From Choujin Barom-1 Blood Wheel Clan Ninja.jpeg|Blood Wheel Clan Ninja from Henshin Ninja Arashi Skull Ninja.jpeg|Skull Ninja from Keikatsu Lion Maru Skull Ninja(Black).jpeg|Skull Ninja(Black) From Keikatsu Lion Maru Mantle Soldiers.jpeg|Mantle Ninja From Fuun Lion Maru Ninders.jpeg|Ninders From Spider-Man Androidmen.jpeg|Androidmen From Android Kikaider Androbots.jpeg|Androbots From Kikaider 01 Shadow Men.jpeg|Shadow Men from Kikaider 01 Akuma.jpeg|Akuma from Akumaizer 3 GhostWarriors.jpeg|Ghost Warriors from Choujin Bibyun Bukimi Soldiers.jpeg|Bukimi Soldiers From Enban Sensou Bankid Operative.png|Operative from Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop Guyborg.jpg|Guyborg from Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd Guyborg-801.jpg|Guyborg-801 from Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd Guyborg GX-9.jpg|Guyborg GX-9 from Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd Fangs.png|Fangs from Shichisei Tōshin Guyferd Gig Fighters.png|Gig Fighters from Chouseishin Gransazer & Chousei Kantai Sazer X Zakoal.png|Zakoal from Genseishin Justirisers Mu Footmen.jpeg|Mu Footmen Tsukaima.jpeg|Tsukaima From Madan Senki Ryukendo Axto.jpeg|Axto from Rescue Force Jakasto.jpeg|Jakasto from Rescue Fire Sigma Soldiers.jpeg|Sigma Soldiers from Denjin Zaborger Sigma Soldier Leader.jpeg|Sigma Soldier Leader Category:Galleries Category:Incomplete